


outbreak

by pol_white



Series: White noise [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Historical References, Missing Scene, Personification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: Автор прочитал книгу, упоролся в имеющиеся пару страниц про персонажа и теперь медленно, но неотвратимо излагает про него свои множественные хэдканоны.Это скорее презентация, чем полноценная зарисовка.
Series: White noise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652962
Kudos: 1





	outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> [Image](https://clck.ru/LiHFR) \+ [Audio](https://clck.ru/LiHBf)

У него нет имени. Нет лица. Нет воли.  
Оно уже существует, но как-то неуверенно. Оно не более чем одна из мелких сущностей на побегушках у того, кого люди издревле зовут Мором или Чумой.  
Оно — отрава в колодцах Афин, что так щедры к беженцам.  
Оно — золотая бусина в ожерелье восточной богини, и его прикосновение пятнает плоть гноящимися язвами.  
Оно — трупный яд в водах Нила, растекающийся от сотен мёртвых тел.  
Оно — крысы, шуршащие по загаженным улочкам средневековых городов.  
Оно — пепел Тамборы, нежно укутывающий планету.  
Капля за каплей оно обретает себя.

Он обретает себя на утонувших в едком смоге улицах Лондона. С любопытством разглядывает свои руки. Грязь под ногами. Людей.  
Сажа хлопьями кружится в воздухе и оседает на землю подобно чёрному снегу.  
Он запрокидывает лицо, вдыхает полной грудью смесь ядовитых газов, что заменила воздух в этом городе.  
И смеётся легко и беззаботно, как умеют смеяться только дети.

Он и есть ребёнок, едва-едва появившийся на свет.  
У него есть чудесная новая игрушка — весь этот мир.  
И теперь у него есть имя, которому ещё только предстоит вселять страх в людские сердца подобно именам иных, Древних и бесконечно могущественных Сил.  
Он — Загрязнение.

Впрочем, он не любит громких названий и грозных кличей. Легко быть устрашающим, когда ты с мечом и на коне, но ведь это так... скучно?  
Он предпочитает оставаться незаметным.  
Он носит простые имена, меняя их как перчатки.  
Он скользит среди людей блёклым призраком.  
Он носит белое, потому что на белом лучше всего видна грязь.

Он больше любит наблюдать, чем вмешиваться. Тем более, что люди сами отлично справляются с тем, чтобы изгадить всё вокруг себя. Достаточно лишь немного помогать им.  
О, он искренне любит людей и восхищается ими! Для иных Сущностей люди не больше чем пешки. Для него — нечто большее. Нечто очень, очень близкое и понятное.  
Ему не стоит усилий меняться вместе с миром. Он тот, кто первым узнаёт обо всех научных открытиях (тот, кто вдохновляет многие из них). Он тот, кто первым узнаёт обо всех катастрофах (окей, и капельку им содействует).

Мир полнится им.  
Мир становится его алтарём, на который люди щедро вываливают атомные бомбы и обёртки от гамбургеров, токсичные химикаты и пластиковые стаканчики, окурки и пивные банки, пакеты и бутылки, и великое разнообразие прочих повседневных жертвоприношений.

Ему нравится сотрудничать с другими Всадниками.  
Вместе с Войной они дарят миру фосген, иприт, зарин и множество других интересных идей.  
Вместе с Голодом присутствуют на открытии первого Макдональдса.  
И всё это — во имя Четвёртого.

Но знаете что? Он не одобряет Апокалипсис.  
Каких-то жалких полтора века — слишком мало, чтобы насладиться этим миром. Возможно, остальные и рады концу ожидания, но только не он.  
И всё же он готов исполнить свой долг.

И... отмена главной вечеринки тысячелетия становится для него в некотором роде личным праздником. Даже если на некоторое время приходится кануть в небытие.  
Он знает, что вернётся, как вернутся и остальные.  
Мир зовёт его.


End file.
